


Bee Keeper

by powerofsand



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Honey Bee Inn, M/M, Oral Sex, Over-the-clothes-action, Roleplay, Sex Worker Cloud Strife, Sweat/Lace universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand
Summary: Palmer catches a new species of Bombus at the Honey Bee Inn.  He decides a more personal touch is needed when dealing with this rare and beautiful insect.
Relationships: Palmer/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Honey/Coin





	Bee Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Music for this fic: "Leave Me Alone." - Flipp Dinero

Cloud had taken one look at the file for his next client and immediately took a few lines of cram.

Shinra. They were all over the establishment. He couldn't get away from their sleazy personnel. Cloud snorted another line before he set to work painting his face in front of the mirror.

The dressing room was less crowded at this hour with only a hand full of bees in various stages of dress.

Cloud zoned while sculpting his face, hoping to be completely numb before his upcoming roleplay assignment.

"I'm surprised your little friend isn't here considering who booked you."

"What?" Cloud set down the eyelash curler.

"Palmer, sweety...oh, I mean mister bug catcher." The honey girl laughed and shook her head. She sprayed her breasts with floral perfume.

"There is usually guard detail for the Shinra executives. Thought that cutie would be in here again."

"Yeah, usually." Cloud made sure to flip the folder over. He applied a heavy coating of mascara. "If they're important enough."

"Damn, burn." She snorted, "Poor mister. He isn't _bad_ just a bit...strange."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Cloud snapped. He couldn't stand idle chatter with bitches he didn't know. Especially noisy bitches.

"Meri." Meri rolled her eyes, "I was just trying to be friendly--"

"Well, don't."

Meri talked over him, "And to give you some advice. Palmer is harmless but sneaky, check whatever he puts into you, boo."

***

"Looks like you finally caught me, Mr. Bug catcher." No amount of blow could breathe life into this performance. Cloud spent the better half of an hour being chased around the tiny room in the Hive while an overweight man huffed and puffed behind him. A net held firmly in his fat fingers.

The head of Shinra's space program, Palmer, tackled Cloud down to the carpet, sweating profusely.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" He squirmed underneath the heavyweight and reached up to unzip his Honey Bee bodysuit. Cloud's eyes went to the clock and back, discreetly.

_When is this going to be over?_

Wealthy men like Palmer threw their Gil around, demanding time on an "as needed" basis. Fancy wording for unlimited access to their chosen Bee.

"Nonono...leave it on." Palmer cooed, eyes heavy-lidded and red. His breath smelled of expensive liquor.

Cloud hid his eye roll by fully relaxing into the carpet, splaying his limbs out dramatically. The stinger of his costume dug into his and elevated his hips. He could feel how hard Palmer was.

"I'd love to explore the insides of this fascinating creature." Palmer said while grinding against him. He fumbled with the button on his slacks, unzipping them and finally freeing his member.

It flopped between them, resting on the sheer satin between Cloud's crotch.

"With your dick?" 

He smeared the fabric with thin lines of precum before climbing up the length of Cloud's body. The other man almost turned his head in disgust at suddenly being confronted with a cock in his face. It was jutting out from boxers, Palmer being in too much of a rush to undress fully. He opened his mouth dutifully.

"A more personal approach is recommended when dealing with exotic species of Bombus."

_Don't laugh._

Clouds jaw went slack, his tongue teased the underside of the cock and encouraged it deeper down his throat until flesh met his lips. Palmer smelt clean and was completely shaved down there.

"Ooh…"

_Don't laugh…_

The whole situation was bizarre. He'd seen this man briefly at Shinra HQ when he was a cadet and to be here now, feeding an unhealthy obsession with bugs and sucking the man's dick. It was hard not to give in to the laughter trying to bubble up. 

_Don't do it._

He laughed and the vibration had Palmer fucking his throat in abandon. Balls tapped against his chin, smearing lipstick and mascara all over his face from the copious amount of precum flooding from his mouth. Palmer seated himself fully for three suffocating seconds before he withdrew with a grotesque wet sound.

Cloud turned his head to the side and coughed up cum laced spit.

Palmer sat back and began taking off his blazer and undershirt. He was cleanly shaven there too; it seemed with heavy wrinkles at the folds of the skin of his chest and stomach, belying his age. It was a miracle he was still hard and ready for the main event.

"Spread your legs. Wider honey bee… mmm...you are dripping wet, aren't you." He gripped his erection and gave a few harsh strokes.

"Pull it aside, show me what I've heard so much about. Show me your….peach."

Cloud yanked aside the bikini bottom to his outfit. Hot embarrassment at being in such a vulnerable position to _Palmer_ of all people burned through him before he squashed it.

It didn't matter. Palmer was just another trick to turn.

"Do you normally fuck the things you catch?" He gritted out between clenched teeth. Cloud gasped from the sting of being entered. Palmer wasn't much in the length department, but he was thick, and the stretch was a pleasant surprise.

"Only the big, juicy ones." He pumped his hips. "And yours is especially juicy."

Cloud arched up, meeting those shallow thrusts, trying to dig it in more. It was like an itch just shy of being scratched in the right place.

"...am I driving you wild, honey?" The smoothness of his pelvis rubbed against Cloud's clit as the man was more concentrated on gyrating then actually putting it into him harder.

His belly was restricting Cloud's air flow causing a gradual feeling of lightheaded euphoria.

"You're a tease mister bug catcher." 

"And you are breathless. It must be feeling really good to you right now." Palmer gripped the back of Cloud's stinger and _pulled_. His cock slid in an inch deeper, and Cloud felt his world rock. 

"Ah! Harder mister!"

Palmer increased his speed, thrusting faster. He was sweating even more now. Large rivulets of it fell on Cloud, soaking his costume. It only added to the sensations running through his body. They caught a steady rhythm that pushed Cloud along the carpet.

"Fuck me!" He moaned, knowing he will have carpet burns in the morning and loving it.

It only registered later on, while they were washing their privates in the complimentary basins provided, that Palmer didn't use a condom. 

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to say that I loves me a fat boy and or lady. Palmer is just an idiot. Second of all, I'm so embarassed by this but it had to be written for....reasons.


End file.
